La mort dans l'âme
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Ange Phoenix-Fic courte-Sirius vient d'être emprisonné pour le meurtre des Potter et de douze moldus. Dans sa prison de pierre, seuls les Détraqueurs lui tiennent compagnie. Pourtant, dans l'obscurité de la cellule voisine, il va trouver une alliée inattendue.
1. Un phare dans les ténèbres

Sirius fixait le sol, assourdit par le bruit incessant des vagues qui claquaient contre la roche. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité de ses pensées. Dehors, le vent sifflait de toutes ses forces et pénétrait par les minuscules fissures éparpillées sur les murs. Le jour était proche, pourtant la nuit semblait ne jamais vouloir lui laisser la place. La sombre lumière qui éclairait la petite pièce ne provenait que de la lune qui brillait très haut dans le ciel. Tel un phare dans les ténèbres, elle résistait au néant. Le jeune homme n'était là que depuis quelques jours et son corps semblait déjà vouloir le lâcher. Il avait mal dans tout son être, il avait mal dans son âme. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

Son procès n'avait pas eu lieu, il n'avait même pas été envisagé. Le directeur du Département de la justice magique avait estimé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Sa culpabilité était, de toute évidence, avérée et sa sentence irrévocable. Alors, Bartemius Croupton Sr. l'avait envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban. La forteresse impénétrable de la Mer du Nord. Son crime n'était rien de plus que le meurtre abominable de la famille Potter et de douze moldus dans une explosion. Il se savait innocent, mais personne ne le voyait et personne ne voulait le voir. La traque des sorciers corrompus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'offrait aucune place pour le doute. Les coupables étaient coupables. Aucune présomption d'innocence, simplement une condamnation à l'oubli.

Dans le vacarme de la mer en colère, Sirius crut percevoir une voix. Un chant strident, un fredonnement sifflant. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa provenance. Le bruit infernal perça le chahut des vagues. Il vint s'incruster dans la tête du prisonnier, s'insinuer dans chacune des fibres de son corps. La voix n'était ni agréable ni réellement chantante. Elle semblait venir directement de l'âme d'un démon. Un démon devenu fou. Doucement, le jeune homme se leva et tourna sur lui-même. Il fallait qu'il trouve d'où ce sifflement provenait avant qu'il ne le rende dingue à son tour. Soudain, plus rien. Le clapotis vibrant de la mer reprit son rythme incessant et rien d'autre ne se fit entendre.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, mais avec tout de même une légère pointe de déception, Sirius se rassit dans un coin de sa cellule. C'est là, qu'il l'entendit. Un rire provenant du tréfonds des enfers. Si son esprit avait été plus abîmé, le jeune homme aurait pu croire que le diable en personne remontait des abîmes pour venir l'arracher à la vie. Mais ce n'était pas le Malin qui riait à s'en décrocher les poumons. Dans les nuances de voix que le jeune sorcier parvenait à percevoir, il décela une particularité qui ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était une femme qui criait d'hilarité. Une femme qui avait, de toute évidence, perdu la raison. Quelques instants plus tard, le rire s'estompa et le sifflement reprit.

Deux des quatre murs de la minuscule cellule donnaient sur l'immensité de la mer et l'horizon sombre. Un troisième, muni d'une porte, offrait un accès à un couloir exigu de la prison. Le bruit ne venait pas de là. Sirius approcha son oreille du quatrième mur et perçut la voix plus distinctement. Il chercha un interstice suffisamment grand dans la roche pour pourvoir y apercevoir la prisonnière qui s'y trouvait. Dans une fissure, par plus grosse qu'une cerise, il plaça son œil. Il chercha dans la pénombre de la cellule voisine une ombre, une silhouette. Mais la noirceur l'empêchait de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une trace de vie dans la geôle. Un reflet brillant éblouit un instant le jeune homme. Il fixa son regard sur l'endroit d'où il provenait et la vit enfin.

Roulée en boule dans un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, elle continuait à siffler. Elle n'était recouverte que d'une grande pièce de tissu informe qui ressemblait grandement aux habits des elfes de maison. Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent illuminer son corps décharné. A travers sa peau translucide, Sirius pouvait clairement distinguer le bleu de ses veines. Ses cheveux, si l'on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi, n'étaient rien de plus que des longues brindilles entremêlées. Elle se redressa lentement, comme un animal en hibernation, et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion. Seule restait une lueur froide comme la mort. Une lueur de démence. De temps à autre, elle arrêtait de fredonner pour sourire aux ombres qui dansaient devant ses yeux éteints. Ses dents pourries ressemblaient plus à la mâchoire d'une bête féroce.

Brusquement, elle arrêta de bouger. Ses yeux se firent carnassier et elle les fixa droit en direction du jeune sorcier. Doucement, elle disparut dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Sirius la chercha de son œil mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer autre chose que le noir nuancé par les pâles rayons du soleil. Puis un œil sombre comme la nuit vint obscurcir la faille dans le mur. Surpris, le prisonnier recula d'un bond en sursautant. Le rire se fit de nouveau entendre, plus malsain.

« Sirius Black, articula la femme en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. On a fait de grosses bêtises pour se retrouver enfermé ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça de dégoût. Il connaissait cette voix, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ne sois pas timide Sirius, viens dire bonjour à ta cousine, lui susurra-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pu tomber dans n'importe quelle cellule de cette forteresse infernale, mais il a fallu que l'on me colle dans celle-ci. Comme si être enfermé pour le reste de ma vie n'était pas suffisant, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un Sirius ? Tu as torturé quelqu'un à lui en faire perdre la raison ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu remonterais grandement dans mon estime !

\- On m'accuse du meurtre des Potter et de douze moldus. », murmura le jeune homme.

Elle rit de plus belle. Elle rit tant que le prisonnier dû se boucher les oreilles.

« Alors mon cher cousin est un meurtrier, s'enthousiasma la femme. On en apprend tous les jours.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je suis innocent. On m'accuse à tort pour un crime commis par un lâche. J'aurais dû les protéger… je…

\- Le pauvre petit chienchien pleurniche dans sa cage, l'interrompit-elle en feignant une voix compatissante. Reprends toi sac à puces, ou tu ne resteras pas en vie très longtemps.

\- Je préfère mourir immédiatement plutôt que de passer le reste de mon existence en ta compagnie.

\- Tu devrais te réjouir cher cousin. Moi je me réjouis. »

En effet, elle avait de quoi. Bellatrix Lestrange était une sadique dont le principal passe-temps était la torture, dans tous les sens du terme. Avec les années, elle avait appris à détruire l'âme de ses adversaires. Ce n'était pas de la vengeance ou du fanatisme aveugle, c'était pour son propre plaisir. Elle aimait voir la folie s'emparer de l'esprit de ses victimes, elle aimait voir la flamme dans leurs yeux s'éteindre. Sa propre démence était son principal atout. Elle parvenait à consumer l'essence du plus sain des hommes par un simple fredonnement. Malheureusement, après tant d'années enfermées dans cette prison de pierre, elle n'avait pas pu mettre ses talents à contribution. Elle restait seule, emprisonnée dans sa propre tête. Elle attendait, patiemment, que son heure arrive.

« Tu veux jouer Sirius ? lui proposa Bellatrix d'une voix enjouée et lugubre à la fois.

\- Non, lui répondit-il sans équivoque.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de faire plaisir à ta cousine Sirius ?

\- Fous moi la paix Bella.

\- Joues avec moi ! », hurla-t-elle.

Son cri déchira le bruit calme de la mer qui s'était adoucie. Le prisonnier en tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, il se releva et s'approcha du petit trou dans la pierre. Il plaça ses lèvres devant et articula calmement :

« Non. »

Sans rien ajouter, il retourna au fond de sa cellule, se cacher dans l'ombre.


	2. Liés par le sang, liés par le temps

**Rose-Eliade : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Allongé sur le tapis de lattes qui lui servait de matelas, Sirius tremblait. Il tremblait de froid sous sa couverture trouée, il tremblait de peur dans l'obscurité de sa cage, il tremblait de désespoir face au néant qui se rapprochait. Il ne voulait pas finir dans l'oubli, il voulait revoir la lumière du soleil. Il voulait que ses rayons lui brûlent la peau et que sa chaleur répare son cœur qui saignait. Il avait tant souffert tout au long de sa vie, tant connu de malheurs. Haït par une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui, il s'était enfui. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le regard bienveillant d'amis qui étaient devenus son nouveau foyer. Une larme roula sur son visage. A présent James était mort, Lily aussi. Merlin seul savait où se trouvait Harry et si on lui offrait autant d'amour que ce qu'il méritait.

Une rage bouillonnante s'empara du prisonnier. Il les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les abrutis du ministère, les sorciers corrompus, les fanatiques et les fous qui suivaient aveuglément Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il aurait voulu les faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait. Il voulait qu'ils se sentent seuls et sans espoir. Il voulait qu'ils vivent enfermés à jamais entre les murs de cette forteresse en sachant qu'ils ont raté leur vie, plutôt que mourir libres sous les rayons de la lune en pensant avoir accompli quelque chose. La vie qu'il espérait n'était pas celle qui l'attendait, Sirius en prit pleinement conscience en cet instant de détresse. Les évènements de la Première Guerre des Sorciers avaient changé sa vision du monde, sa vision des gens. Une simple erreur de jugement avait conduit à la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Peter Pettigrew paierait pour sa lâcheté et sa traitrise, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Dans le silence de mort qui pesait sur la nuit, une respiration sifflante monta dans l'air. Le jeune homme crut percevoir son nom. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien de plus que le murmure du vent. Une pointe d'angoisse lui brula la gorge. Etait-il en train d'halluciner ? Est-ce que le processus de démence s'était enclenché ? Si lui qui n'était là que depuis quelques jours commençait à perdre la raison, qu'en était-il des prisonniers enfermés depuis des années ? Qu'en était-il de sa cousine détraquée qui était déjà prisonnière de sa folie bien avant son enfermement ?

« Sirius », susurra très doucement une voix féminine.

Le sorcier soupira d'agacement, elle ne le duperait pas aussi facilement. Il avait encore conscience de ce qui était réel et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Personne ne lui enlèverait la seule chose qu'il possédait encore. Personne ne lui arracherait le peu de lucidité qui lui permettait de garder espoir, encore moins Bellatrix.

« Ferme-la Bella, j'essaye de dormir, grogna le prisonnier.

\- Personne n'arrive à dormir dans cette cage de pierre Sirius. Les nuits sont comme les journées, interminables. Si je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, je ne te laisserai pas le trouver non plus, chuchota la sorcière.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux dire à part le fait d'être condamnée à une vie de solitude rythmée par le claquement de cet insupportable océan ? lui répondit-elle. Je n'ai aucun problème Sirius. Au contraire, je suis ravie de partager mon sort avec le tien. Toi et moi avons toujours été liés par le sang, maintenant nous sommes liés par le temps.

\- T'es encore plus barge que ce que les gens racontent.

\- Ne me flatte pas Sirius, l'entendit-il répondre en souriant. Raconte-moi une histoire. Raconte-moi ton histoire.

\- Ma vie ne te regarde pas, plus depuis que tu as juré allégeance à ce dégénéré en cape noire.

\- N'insulte pas Lord Voldemort devant moi ! cria-t-elle de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, complètement cintrée…

\- Sois gentil Sirius, parle-moi de ta petite vie misérable.

\- Quand tu demandes à quelqu'un un service, évite de l'insulter. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

\- Tu sais au fond de toi que tes yeux ne se fermeront pas cette nuit, pas plus qu'ils ne se sont fermés les nuits précédentes. Si tu ne veux pas sombrer dans la folie plus vite que tu n'y es destiné, tu ferais mieux de me parler. A moins que tu ne préfères parler aux Détraqueurs. »

De nouveau allongé sur le tapis de lattes, le prisonnier soupira bruyamment. Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais, malgré tout, sa cousine avait raison. Il n'avait réussi qu'à somnoler durant les jours et les nuits qui avaient précédé, sans jamais atteindre le sommeil. La nuit allait encore être longue, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il trouve un peu de compagnie. Même si c'était auprès d'elle.

« Parfait, tu as gagné Bella, souffla-t-il.

\- Magnifique ! s'enthousiasma la sorcière en riant.

\- Tout à commencer à cause de cette maudite prophétie. Elle annonçait la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres de la main d'un garçon né à la fin de juillet. James et Lily sont partis se cacher à Godric's Hollow, emmenant leur enfant avec eux. Pour se protéger ils utilisèrent le sortilège de Fidelitas et choisirent Peter Pettigrew comme Gardien du Secret. Mais Peter les trahit. Le soir d'Halloween, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a retrouvé les Potter… et les a tués. James… James est mort.

\- Ton histoire ressemble à un mauvais article de la Gazette du Sorcier Sirius. Si les portes du sommeil ne m'étaient pas éternellement closes, j'aurais presque pu m'endormir.

\- Tu trouves la mort de mes amis ennuyeuse ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Leur mort non, mais leur pathétique tentative de fuite oui. Ils ont réellement cru pouvoir échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pauvres sorciers infâmes. Que peut-on espéré de mieux de la part d'une sang-de-bourbe et d'un traitre à son sang ?! De la vermine voilà ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils ont toujours été. Même dans la mort, la fatalité de leur destin est risible. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je…

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Sirius. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

Un rire lugubre sortit de la bouche de Bellatrix. Elle sentait la rage de son cousin s'étendre tout autour de lui, et elle savait que c'était le début de sa fin.

« Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire Sirius ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne connais que trop bien ton histoire Bella.

\- Tu sais comment moi et mon mari avons séquestré les Londubat ? Comment on les a torturés, comment on les a plongés dans la folie. Comment on a éteint à jamais l'étincelle dans leurs yeux, comment on leur a fait oublier qui ils étaient et qui étaient leurs proches. Comment on a détruit leurs âmes, comment on a souillé leurs cœurs. Comment on les a fait plonger dans l'oubli, comment on les a fait tomber dans le néant. Non, Sirius, non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas l'allégresse que l'on ressent dans ces moments-là. Le pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines dans un flot ininterrompu. L'euphorie que procure l'annihilation d'une vie. C'est ce qui te fait sentir te vivant face à la mort.

\- Les Londubat ne sont pas morts, chuchota le prisonnier.

\- C'est comme s'ils l'étaient. Plongés pour toujours dans une réalité qui n'est pas la leur, qui ne sera plus jamais la leur. Loin de leur famille, loin de leurs amis. Je les ai fait souffrir à en perdre la raison. Lorsque leur fils regardera au fond des yeux de ses parents, il n'y verra que ce que j'y ai fait naitre. Et lorsqu'il sera marié et aura des enfants, je lui ferais subir le même sort. Il souffrira chaque jour de sa misérable vie, grâce à moi. C'est ma plus belle récompense Sirius, ma plus belle victoire.

\- Tu es… le pire monstre que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté.

\- Crois-tu sincèrement que nous soyons si différents Sirius ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui as laissé tes amis mourir. C'est toi qui as abandonné leur fils à une vie de malheurs. C'est à cause de toi que Harry Potter grandira sans ses parents. Si tu avais insisté pour qu'ils fassent de toi le Gardien du Secret, peut-être seraient-ils toujours en vie. Si tu les avais convaincus de te faire confiance, si tu avais écouté ton instinct, peut-être que le fils Potter aurait encore une famille et que tu ne serais pas enfermé ici. Finalement, tu es aussi coupable que Pettigrew. Tu as détruit ta propre famille Sirius.

\- Non, non tu as tort… marmonna le jeune homme en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai trahis.

\- Tu as fait bien pire, siffla Bellatrix à travers le trou dans la pierre. Tu les as abandonnés à un sort pire que la mort. Ils avaient besoin de leur ami pour les protéger du destin, et toi Sirius, tu n'étais pas là. Tu-n'étais-pas-là !

\- Non ! hurla-t-il. Non ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et répéta ces mots sans cesse. Dans la cellule voisine, un sifflement devint murmure. Un murmure devint chant. Un chant devint complainte. Une complainte devint rire.


	3. Vilain cauchemar

**Rose-Eliade : Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est une de ses caractéristique principales. Si ce n'est la plus importante. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime ! A bientôt :-)**

 _Deux corps étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Placés sur le dos dans l'herbe humide, les yeux ouverts, ils fixaient les étoiles. L'un portait des lunettes par-dessus des yeux noisette. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et de nombreux épis en dépassaient. L'autre était une femme aux yeux d'un vert brillant. Son beau visage était en partie caché par des mèches de son épaisse chevelure rousse. Leurs expressions étaient figées. Ils semblaient presque paisibles sous la lune d'automne. On aurait pu croire qu'ils observaient les constellations en rêvant d'une existence douce. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de scène, car plus aucune flamme n'illuminait leurs regards. Ils étaient vides de toute émotion. Ce n'était pas des corps allongés sur l'herbe verte, c'était des cadavres gisant sous la voûte céleste. La vie les avait quittés._

 _Sirius s'en approcha craintivement, il crut à un mirage. Mais les rayons lunaires venaient éclairer leurs peaux pâles et froides. Alors il sut que ce qu'il voyait était la vérité. Il tomba à genoux aux pieds de ceux qu'il avait tant aimé. Tout son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré qu'en cet instant. Il venait de perdre sa famille. Soudain, les cadavres se relevèrent d'un bond. Les yeux toujours vides, ils fixèrent le sorcier._

 _« Où étais-tu Sirius ? commença l'homme._

 _\- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas près de nous Sirius ? continua la femme._

 _\- Tu aurais pu nous sauver, lança-t-il._

 _\- Mais tu nous as abandonnés, poursuivit-elle._

 _\- Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné Sirius ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- Où te cachais-tu Sirius ? » termina-t-elle._

 _Désemparé, le jeune homme les observa sans rien pouvoir répondre. Le spectacle de James et Lily Potter ressuscitant du royaume des morts l'avait pétrifié._

 _« Tu ne réponds pas Sirius ? murmura Lily._

 _\- Je… je…, tenta-t-il de répondre._

 _\- Où est Harry, Sirius ? le questionna James. Prends-tu soin de lui comme nous te l'avions demandé ? Aimes-tu ton filleul autant que nous aurions dû aimer notre fils ?_

 _\- Je… je…_

 _\- Le protèges-tu comme nous l'avons protégé ? enchaina la jeune femme. Le préserves-tu des malheurs de ce monde ?_

 _\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura Sirius. J'ai failli à la mission que vous m'aviez confiée. »_

 _Brusquement, un vent glacial se leva. Les yeux de James et Lily devinrent entièrement noirs et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Comme une tornade, ils se mirent à tourner autour du jeune homme en le fixant mauvaisement._

 _« Cela ne t'a pas suffi de nous abandonner ? gronda James. Tu as aussi abandonné Harry !_

 _\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai !_

 _\- Tu nous as tués Sirius ! cria Lily. Si notre fils grandit sans amour c'est de ta faute._

 _\- Non, Lily, je t'en prie !_

 _\- Regarde-toi et regarde-nous. Qui de nous mérite la place qui est la sienne ? Tu aurais dû mourir ce soir-là, en protégeant tes amis ! l'accusa James._

 _\- Mais tu n'étais pas là Sirius ! poursuivit Lily._

 _\- Tu-n'étais-pas-là ! », hurlèrent-ils en chœur._

Dans un cri, le prisonnier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. La respiration haletante, les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme. La nuit enveloppait toujours le ciel et le temps ne semblait pas avoir passé.

« On a fait un vilain cauchemar ? demanda Bellatrix à travers le mur.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi Sirius. Tout au plus tu as fait une sieste, lui répondit-elle dans un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Peu importe. Oublie-moi tu veux.

\- Oh, le petit Sirius est vexé, il a décidé de bouder. Ce n'est pas très gentil d'ignorer sa cousine.

\- Tu n'es rien pour moi Bella. Aussitôt que je sortirais d'ici, je vais…

\- Aussitôt que tu sortiras d'ici ? l'interrompit la prisonnière. Tu rêves tout éveillé mon pauvre chien. Personne ne sort d'ici.

\- Ils finiront par s'apercevoir de mon innocence. Là, dehors, quelqu'un m'attend.

\- Même si un jour les crétins du Ministère remarquent leur erreur, la folie se sera emparée de ton corps depuis longtemps et ton esprit n'existera plus. Si jamais tu frôles l'herbe et que tu observes le ciel en te croyant libre, saches que ton âme ne quittera jamais cette forteresse. Je te l'ai dit Sirius, personne ne sort d'ici. »

Le jeune homme grimaça. Peut-être que sa cousine détraquée n'était pas si folle que ça. Derrière son masque immonde de Mangemort, peut-être était-elle plus lucide que la plupart des sorciers. Peut-être même était-elle plus lucide que lui. Une chanson enfantine s'éleva dans le cachot de Bellatrix. Les claquements de ses pieds sur le sol de pierre résonnèrent. Sirius secoua la tête d'exaspération. Non, elle était définitivement folle à lier. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, il y avait peu de chance que les Aurors se rendent compte de leur erreur avant qu'il ait perdu la tête. Il lui fallait un autre plan. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à se morfondre sur la disparition de ses amis. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les morts, il lui fallait s'occuper des vivants. Harry était seul et abandonné dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait sûrement peur le soir comme Sirius avait peur en regardant le ciel.

Le sorcier frissonna. Il était décidé à ne pas rester pourrir dans cette prison. La forteresse d'Azkaban ne serait pas sa dernière demeure, il en faisait le serment. Le seul problème était de savoir comment s'évader. Les barreaux étaient trop rapprochés pour pouvoir passer à travers. Les immondes gardiens qui protégeaient les cellules étaient intouchables sans baguette magique, et de toute façon il était trop faible pour tenter une confrontation avec les Détraqueurs. Il soupira. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Il n'avait même pas le début du fil d'une idée. Sa volonté de retrouver Harry n'était pas suffisante, pas cette fois. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, pas avant d'avoir étudié toutes les possibilités. L'une d'elle se trouvait dans la geôle voisine de la sienne.

Bellatrix était vicieuse et diaboliquement intelligente, si quelqu'un avait une idée c'était sûrement elle. Sirius grimaça de dégoût. Demander de l'aide à sa cousine détraquée le révulsait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était un mal pour un bien, un prêter pour un rendu.

« Bella, commença-t-il, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

Dans la cellule attenante, le silence se fit brusquement. La prisonnière avait arrêté de danser, elle avait arrêté de chanter. A la place, elle riait, encore. C'était un rire moqueur, pas un rire fou comme à son habitude.

« Sirius Black me demande mon aide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mes amis, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre noire !

\- C'est bon, ça va Bellatrix. Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire, s'impatienta le prisonnier.

\- Mais je suis tout ouïe très cher cousin, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Aide moi à m'évader. »

La sorcière ne fit plus un bruit. Sa respiration sifflante était le seul son qui émanait de son corps. Elle ne riait plus, bien au contraire. Après d'interminables minutes de silence, elle répondit enfin.

« D'accord.

\- Non c'est vrai ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en retour, je veux être libre moi aussi.

\- Très bien, enchaina le jeune homme sans réfléchir.

\- Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma la prisonnière.

\- As-tu un plan ?

\- Arrête de manger.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Je veux vivre, pas mourir. T'as pas bien saisi le concept de l'évasion toi, si ?

\- Ne sois pas bête Sirius. Si tu arrêtes de manger, tu seras suffisamment maigre pour passer à travers les barreaux.

\- Je crois que tu sous-estimes la taille de mon corps Bella.

\- Pas sous ta forme humaine, sous ta forme de chien.

\- C'est… très ingénieux, s'étonna le sorcier. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas me transformer en Animagus sans baguette magique.

\- Etais-tu toujours aussi faible d'esprit Sirius ? s'agaça Bellatrix. Je t'apprendrai à te transformer à volonté.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais si savante. Mais comment vas-tu t'évader toi ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Par magie. », chuchota-t-elle à travers le trou dans la pierre.


	4. Une obscure clarté

Le froid glacial des vagues de la mer du Nord lui mordait la peau. La nuit s'était emparée du ciel et la pénombre rendait l'orientation difficile. Dans le vacarme des eaux, Sirius se battait pour maintenir sa tête à l'air libre. Ses forces lui permettaient à peine d'avancer. Seules les décharges de rage lui délivraient suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'il ne se laisse pas sombrer. Le ciel était étonnamment clair pour un nuit d'hiver. Malgré la noirceur environnante, les étoiles paraissaient plus brillantes que jamais. La lune éclairait de sa lumière céleste la mer trouble et agitée. Le vent puissant déchainait par moment les eaux, si bien que le jeune homme avait failli se noyer plus d'une fois. Mais il était déterminé à rester en vie.

Loin devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs. Bellatrix avait mangé à sa faim pendant les semaines où Sirius se privait du moindre morceau de pain. Elle avait encore ses forces, en plus de l'envie de vivre. Alors elle n'avait pas regardé en arrière. Si le jeune homme devait mourir de froid et de fatigue au beau milieu de nulle part, elle ne le laisserait pas l'entrainer vers le néant. Elle était libre, enfin libre, personne ne la priverait de nouveau de cette liberté retrouvée. Peu lui importait que son cousin soit emporté par les flots et disparaisse dans les abimes, elle allait vivre. Son heure était enfin venue, elle allait retrouver son maitre et enfin reprendre la place qui était la sienne.

La côte n'était pas encore visible, elle semblait ne jamais vouloir apparaitre. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les deux prisonniers se débattaient et avançaient dans l'espoir de retrouver la terre ferme. Mais les minutes s'allongeaient et leurs muscles criaient grâce. Pour la énième fois, Sirius se rappela pourquoi il endurait ce supplice. La vengeance, et la colère qui lui était liée, c'était cela qui lui permettait de nager encore et encore. Lorsqu'il arriverait à terre, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau libre, il retrouverait le traitre. Il retrouverait Peter Pettigrew, et il le tuerait. Pour que la mort de ses amis ne reste pas impunie. Pour que le lâche, que lui-même avait préconisé comme Gardien du Secret, paye pour ses crimes. Puis il retrouverait Harry, il le protègerait. Même si pour cela il devait l'emmener loin du monde des sorciers. Même si pour cela ils devaient disparaitre.

Soudain, Sirius crut que les étoiles dansaient au-dessus de lui. Il crut voir la lune valser sous ses yeux. Il crut que la mer et le ciel ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un haut-le-cœur le secoua et sa tête lui parut brutalement très lourde. Ses forces semblaient définitivement l'abandonner et le sommeil éternel tentait de le happer. Il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Loin devant lui, Bellatrix stoppa sa course. Pourtant, lorsque le cri de désespoir lui parvint, elle ne se retourna pas. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Elle se mit à ricaner doucement, puis éclata d'un rire sauvage qui déchira l'obscurité. Au même instant, des nuages recouvrirent les étoiles.

Le vent se fit plus violent, plus cruel. Les vagues montaient et descendaient de plus en plus rapidement. Bellatrix reprit sa course folle pour retrouver la côte en laissant son cousin, qu'elle espérait disparu, derrière elle. Perdu au milieu des flots, Sirius commençait à manquer d'air. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il crut qu'elle allait se détacher de son corps. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre et se contracter au rythme de la tempête approchante. Il crut mourir tant la pression que son corps supportait était importante. Mais son agonie n'en finissait pas. Il se sentait partir, aspiré par les abimes de cette mer glacée. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un monde qui le croyait coupable d'avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis. Dans un monde qui l'avait condamné à l'oubli.

Il fallait qu'il se batte, pour prouver à l'univers qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'on l'accusait d'être. Il devait retrouver Harry et tout lui expliquer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une deuxième fois, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sirius abandonna son corps à la mer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'intense roulis des eaux. Puis il s'empara du rythme infernal de l'océan. Lorsqu'il eut la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec les forces de la nature, il s'extirpa des vagues et prit une longue bouffée d'air. Cet air lui brula la gorge et les poumons, mais ce n'était pas une brulure vive et douloureuse. C'était une brulure douce et agréable. Il sentit la vie revenir en lui et l'adrénaline s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau glacée. Le vent s'était radouci, comme capitulant face à la volonté du jeune homme. Les nuages avaient perdu leur agressivité et n'étaient plus que le pâle reflet de l'échec de la tempête.

Loin, très loin devant le sorcier, Bellatrix retrouvait enfin la côte. Devant elle se dressaient des dizaines de rochers surplombés par une falaise. La prisonnière ne s'encombra pas de pensées pessimistes, elle s'accrocha à la paroi et commença à grimper. Le mur de pierre n'était pas très haut ni très escarpé, seuls les rochers avoisinant représentaient un réel danger. La sorcière continua sans difficulté son ascension. Ses muscles lui procuraient une souffrance qui lui offrait la volonté dont elle avait besoin. Tout son corps criait grâce mais elle n'en faisait aucun fi. La nuit régnait au-dessus d'elle et les étoiles, cachées par les nuages, n'émettaient plus leur insupportable lueur céleste. Les ténèbres régnaient en maitre sur la mer et sur la terre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet, elle s'allongea sur l'herbe humide et se mit à hurler de rire.

Sirius se battait sans jamais s'arrêter de nager. Il progressait dans les eaux glaciales sans faire attention aux vagues en colère qui lui mordaient la peau. Légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, un pic rocheux se dressait face à lui. Il avait enfin retrouvé la terre ferme, il était enfin libre. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la paroi et grimpa le plus vite qu'il put. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il entendit un rire féroce déchirer la nuit. Bellatrix était vivante et elle semblait avoir définitivement perdu la tête. Le sorcier posa ses mains sur le haut de la falaise et se hissa jusqu'à l'herbe. Allongée, les yeux fermés, sa cousine ne cessait de hurler son rire fou aux nuages. Sirius voulut s'approcher d'elle en douceur mais il marcha sur une branche morte et interrompit l'hilarité qui secouait Bellatrix.

La prisonnière rouvrit les yeux brusquement et pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Sirius. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme… »

Elle retint un gloussement mais laissa un sourire malsain prendre possession de son visage. Comme elle aurait préféré que ce sale traitre-à-son-sang disparaisse étouffer par les flots. Elle et sa famille aurait enfin été débarrassé de cet infame fardeau qui restait accroché à leur cheville depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle se releva lentement et se planta face à lui.

« Il aurait mieux valu pour toi que tu ne sois qu'un fantôme, lui siffla-t-elle en pleine figure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Bella ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Sirius Black, et bientôt, tu seras mort.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu m'as aidé et je t'ai délivré, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

\- Et tu as cru que c'était par bonté d'âme ou par solidarité familiale que je nous ai libéré ? Non Sirius, j'ai une mission à accomplir et je ne pouvais le faire depuis ma prison de pierre. Tu étais au bon endroit et au bon moment, mais désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas brusquement retrouvé la raison, murmura le sorcier.

\- Si je ne peux tuer ton corps avec la magie, je détruirais ton âme morceau par morceau.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, j'ai déjà souffert plus que je n'aurais dû.

\- Crois-tu réellement que la vie ait été si injuste avec toi pauvre imbécile ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point le destin peut être cruel, mais tu vas très bientôt le découvrir.

\- De quoi tu parles Bellatrix ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir que j'ignore encore ?

\- Tu te rappelles la nuit où ton précieux James a succombé aux immenses pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ? Cette nuit où Lily Potter a décidé de mourir en protégeant son fils plutôt que d'accepter la proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce terrible soir d'Halloween où un simple bébé dépourvu de talent magique a vaincu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

\- Viens en aux faits ! siffla Sirius entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu sais que c'est de ta faute si le sortilège de Fidelitas a été inefficace, tu sais que c'est toi qui a trahi et abandonné ta famille. Ce que tu ignores peut-être c'est pour qui Peter Pettigrew a décidé de parler. Il y a bien longtemps que ce rat a rejoint nos rangs, depuis le jour où JE l'ai persuadé de se rallier à Lord Voldemort. Oui Sirius, c'est moi qui ai persuadé ton ami de devenir un agent double. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de vous abandonner à votre sort funeste. D'une certaine façon, je suis peut-être responsable de l'annihilation de ta pathétique famille. Tu abandonnes une famille, je détruis la seconde. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Bellatrix n'avait cessé de tourner autour du jeune sorcier. Tel un serpent, elle déversait son poison mortel à chacun de ses mots. Immobile, Sirius semblait affreusement torturé. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil, si bien que l'on aurait pu voir à travers. La colère qui lui avait servi à survivre jusqu'à présent, commencer à faire bouillir ses veines. Toute la peine, la tristesse et la colère qu'il avait accumulées dans son cœur durant les mois qui l'avaient séparé de sa liberté, se préparait à exploser. Plus sa cousine parlait et plus ses muscles se contractaient. Ses poings se fermèrent à faire bleuir ses phalanges, sa mâchoire se serra à faire craquer ses dents, sa respiration se fit lourde et sifflante. Au fond, tout au fond de ses yeux devenu noir de haine, une lueur meurtrière apparue.

Bellatrix s'arrêta lentement de tourner autour de sa victime et observa son œuvre. Son cousin semblait avoir été statufié par Gorgone en personne et pourtant sa rage se diffusait autour de lui dans un halo sombre. La prisonnière siffla, murmura puis chantonna. Dos à la mer impétueuse, elle fixait Sirius d'un œil vainqueur.

Soudain, dans une pulsion sanglante, le jeune homme se retourna en hurlant. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que le vent et percuta de plein fouet Bellatrix. Celle-ci se retrouva propulser dans les airs et entama sa chute mortelle. Elle ne cria pas, ne rit pas. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement vers les eaux tumultueuses. Des secondes, des minutes ou des années plus tard, elle s'écrasa sur les rochers saillants qui attendaient au bas de la falaise. Le prisonnier tomba à genoux et offrit ses larmes au ciel. Elles emportèrent toute sa haine mais gravèrent à jamais un rire dans son cœur. Tout en bas du pic rocheux, percuté par les vagues, une femme aux allures de folle avait planté son regard dans les nuages. Aucune lumière ne faisait briller ses yeux, mais, sur son visage, un sourire malfaisant était à jamais dessiné.

Sirius resta une éternité sur l'herbe humide à pleurer son désespoir à la lune. Lorsqu'enfin il se releva, une obscure clarté s'emparait du ciel. L'aube se levait.


End file.
